


Welcoming Words

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ep. 30; The Reunion with Relena, very last scene. Relena and Heero finally see each other again after such long time and so many trials. What could their first words to each other be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Welkomstwoorden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035993) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



A strange calm was over Relena as she walked across the runway in the fading sunlight, towards the aircraft holding her Heero. The plane was just landing and she felt no tension at all. She had always known, deep down, that he would come back to her. He was a good boy that way.

 _My, feeling possessive, hm?_ she thought to herself, smiling inwardly. _I wonder what that girl Dorothy would say if she could read these thoughts of mine. ‘O, Miss Relena, I knew you had it in you! Falling in love with a Gundam pilot, that’s the way to do it!’_

Relena carefully schooled her features into something resembling Solemn. Wouldn’t do to scare them off with a goofy grin, now would it?

She stopped before the plane just as the door was slid open by the boy Relena recognized as Quatre Raberba Winner. He kept his back turned to her and reached back, lending his support to Heero as he entered Relena’s view. He looked every bit as exhausted as Pagan had said, letting his head hang like that.

"Heero," Quatre said softly, with a pleasantly surprised smile, when he spotted Relena. Heero looked up from between his dark bangs.

Relena’s expression softened and she smiled at him, the warm, fuzzy feeling she had been expecting finally flowing through her. It was incredibly calming for a bolt of lightning. Heero really didn’t look all that well, but she found him as handsome as she had imagined him during all those weeks of separation. Even despite the horrible spandex and tank top he once again wore.

Heero came hobbling down the steps, grunting under his breath with every step. _He must have hurt his leg somehow. Again._ she thought. _I shouldn’t be smiling. But I am anyway. He wouldn’t want me to fuss over him in the first place, I guess._

He gave her a funny look. She gave one back.

Relena stepped forward and folded her hands on the railing as she smiled at him once more. She might be able to convince him to stay for a while, maybe by sedating him, _(Note to self: Have Pagan find the brand of tranquillizers we used when we had to down that rhino on safari with Father.*)_ and fuss over him yet. He looked like he could use it, no matter how smooth his facial expression was. Heero just looked at her, totally oblivious to her evil thoughts of coddling.

Relena sighed happily and lowered her upper body to rest her chin in her hand and her elbow on the railing. _Well, he’s back. Told you, Inner Cynic_.

Clueless equalled cute in Heero Yuy, she decided. She just couldn’t help but raise one eyebrow and give a quirky grin. And then they just stood there for a while, looking into each other’s eyes while the sun set on the horizon, forming a sappy, dreamy tableau vivant.

Finally Heero descended the last few steps. "Relena." he greeted her softly.

Relena’s smile returned to normal as she straightened. "Heero." Again they looked each other in the eye. He looked tired, but much calmer than the last time she had been able to scrutinize him like this.

It didn’t _change_ anything, though.

Relena took a deep breath, suppressed the strange urge to... cackle... and finally spoke her mind in a greeting that would stay with them and draw unusual expressions upon remembrance for the rest of their lives: "You look like shit."

Hm. She hadn’t noticed the crickets before.

The stunned silence was finally broken by Quatre, who snorted into his hand. _And she just goes and says it! No wonder Duo was so impressed._ He came down and stepped past a frozen Heero, who stood staring at Relena in terribly amusing disbelieve. She gave him a perfectly innocent smile and her head was cocked to the side slightly as she stood there, her hands folded before her demurely. She turned her attention to Quatre as he approached.

"Hello. You must be Miss Relena Peacecraft." Quatre said, offering his hand.

Relena smiled politely as she shook his hand. "That’s right. And you are Quatre Raberba Winner, correct?"

"Please, just call me Quatre."

"And please call me Relena."

"I believe you and Heero met before?"

"Yes." Relena’s eyes sparkled as her gaze returned to the dark haired boy, who had schooled his features by now, but still observed her oddly. "And I believe that he looks much better in a school uniform. It seems that every time I meet him when he’s wearing these clothes, he... well, he either looks like shit, or ends up that way."

Quatre was hard pressed not to laugh out loud.

"I’m only voicing my opinion on this matter, of course." she assured generously.

"You’re quite right, Relena." He looked back at Heero, to whom the situation had seemingly lost all sense, and toned down his grin to a slight smile. Noin and Pagan exited the aircraft and came down the steps, so Quatre thought it better to change the subject. "Would you like some help getting to the terminal, Heero?"

"No." was the gruff reply. Heero brushed passed them both brusquely and limped away - only to stagger and fall to one knee after five steps. Relena and Quatre were instantly beside him, his arms pulled over their shoulders moments later.

"Maybe you don’t want it, but you do need it." Relena said gently. Heero grunted, refusing to raise his head and look up at them. "You two can come with me to my school. So far it’s only for girls, but the boys’ uniforms I’ve had made just in case, and a good night’s sleep in one of the dorms would do wonders for you. Especially you, Heero. No doubt about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
